Daddy I Love You
by rharaayumi
Summary: Slaine menyukai ayah angkatnya, seorang pria aneh yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak 3 tahun lalu di tengah hujan lebat


**Summary** **:** Slaine menyukai Ayah angkatnya, seorang pria aneh yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak 3 tahun lalu di tengah hujan lebat.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review 'Inaho Cari Mantu'**

 **Aoi:** hahahaha itu typonya (sekali lagi gak berhasil filter waktu baca sebelum publish hiks TwT) sequelnya yah? Padahal ini aja udah sequel dari fic 'family' makanya Ai dan Aya di sini gak begitu dijelasin tentang karakter mereka berdua.. gomene harusnya Ku kasih yah biar sedikit. Ok nanti kalo ada OC lagi bakal di buat karakteristiknya deh biar ang baca bisa bayangin hihi.. makasih loh masukannya

 **Balasan review '1111'**

 **Aya aka Jeng Ririn:** Kemarin itu hari penuh gelombang~~ fanart yang bertebaran asdfghjkl benar-benar bikin mimisan. Apalagi punyanya zehel-san, eh punya senpai juga.. ehh semua aja deh. Buat folder 'khusus pocky' hahaha semoga bisa jadi obat. GWS Aya :3

 **Nearo O'nearly:** Emang tiap bayangin InaSure itu brasa jones kok.. hihi Slainenya cemburu karna Inaho masih aja kontakan sama Asseylum pfft, jangan pernah remehkan rasa cemburu Slaine hahaha. Ayeee makasih dukungannya , semoga suka sama fict yang lain juga hehehe

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DADDY, I LOVE YOU!**

Namaku Slaine, Slaine Kaizuka Troyard anak satu-satunya dari pria bernama Inaho Kaizuka. Ayahku adalah salah satu petinggi militer di negaraku. Di umurnya yang sangat muda, sekarang baru berusia sekitar 23 tahun dia sudah menjadi salah satu pahlawan saat terjadi perang lima tahun lalu. Saat itu umurku baru sekitar 10 tahun. Perang itu membuatku kehilangan Ayah, Ibu, dan Adik kecilku. Hm? Inaho? Ohh dia bukanlah Ayah kandungku. Dia adalah Ayah angkatku, sekitar 3 tahun lalu dia mengadopsiku yang baru berusia sekitar 12 tahun.

 _ **3 Tahun Lalu**_

 _Hari itu hujan turun cukup lebat di kotaku, perutku yang sudah tertarik gravitasi tulang membuat bentuk aneh di tubuhku. Bentuk cekung yang menandakan aku kekurangan bahkan nyaris tidak pernah makan selama empat hari ini. Ikatan kain lusuh di perutku tidak mampu menahan kelaparanku. Aku bahkan tidak punya uang sepeserpun untuk sekedar membeli kulit roti, satu-satunya caraku bertahan hidup adalah dengan mengambil 'sedikit' dari orang lain. Bukankah aku punya hak dua setengah persen dari mereka yang selalu menghamburkan uang? Mengambil dua atau tiga lembar dari mereka bukanlah hal salah. Begitulah caraku bertahan hidup dua tahun ini. Masa-masa krisis setelah perang banyak anak-anak sepertiku yang melakukan hal sama untuk menyambung hidupnya._

 _Aku berjalan di area pertokoan, beberapa pedagang makanan yang ada di sana melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan jijik seolah aku adalah seonggok kotoran. Mereka tidak tau bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku. Lihatlah suatu saat nanti akan kubuat kalian menyesal sudah melihatku dengan cara seperti itu! Lupakan tentang mereka, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan mangsa yang tepat. Hujan sialan ini membuat orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja menggunakan jas hujan dan payung bersamaan. Membuatku sangat susah untuk mengambil 'sedikit' dari mereka. Dan perut sialan ini juga terlalu berisik mengganggu konsentrasiku._

 _Aku yang sudah semakin sempoyongan tanpa sengaja menabrak orang aneh yang berdiri di tengah jalan tanpa menggunakan jas hujan maupun payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Dia membantuku berdiri yang sudah tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di jalan yang lumayan becek itu. Kulihat cipratan dari lumpur yang kuciptakan saat terjatuh tadi mengenai ujung celanya yang sedikit lebih panjang hingga menutupi sepatunya. Dengan cepat kuambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kulit yang baru saja dijatuhkannya tanpa sengaja tadi. Kusembunyikan di balik baju lusuhku. Aku berpamitan sambil menundukkan badan, mengucapakan terima kasih dan berlari secepat mungkin sebelum dia menyadari telah menjatuhkan dompetnya._

 _Sekitar 20 lembar uang 10.000 yen, beberapa kartu kredit dengan lambang golden dan sebuah tanda pengenal dengan nama Inaho Kaizuka. Aku terkejut saat melihat umurnya yang baru berusia 20 tahun tapi sudah membawa uang sebanyak itu –bagiku uang yang dia miliki sangat banyak– dia pasti anak orang kaya. Orang bernama Inaho ini pasti tidak akan masalah kehilangan 20 lembar uangnya. Mungkin tidak yah di umurku yang ke dua puluh tahun aku bisa membawa uang sebanyak itu? Hujan masih turun lebat, aku harus mendapat makanan hangat jika tidak aku akan mati kelaparan._

 _Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat orang itu, orang dengan nama Inaho Kaizuka berdiri tepat di depanku dan menyodorkan sekotak takoyaki hangat, membuat cacing di perutku semakin mengganas. Aku yang sejak tadi duduk dan berlindung dari hujan dari balik perosotan di taman bermain hanya bisa berdiri, menyebabkan kepalaku terantuk keras di bagian bawah perosotan. Aku mundur sedikit demi sedikit, 'orang ini pasti akan membawaku ke kantor polisi'. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari jalan terbaik untuk kabur sebelum orang itu benar-benar menangkapku._

" _Kau lapar kan? Bagaimana jika makan dulu sebelum kabur?"_

 _Aku hanya bisa menganga saat mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia menawariku makanan?_

" _Kau tidak bisa berfikir jika perutmu kosong. Kau juga boleh mengambil uang itu, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi. Tapi dengan satu syarat."_

 _Aku tidak menjawab, menatapnya penuh curiga. 'dia masih waraskan?'_

" _Siapa namamu?"_

" _S..Slaine Troyard" jawabku terbatah, mataku sempurna telah terpaku ke arah kotak takoyaki yang masih di pegangnya. Singkron dengan mataku, perutku juga mengisyaratkan hal yang sama._

" _Slaine. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menjadi anakku? Kau tidak usah lagi mencuri seperti ini" Orang itu meletakkan kotak takoyaki yang dipegangnya ke tanganku lalu mengelus surai kuningku pelan. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun terakhir ada yang mengelus kepalaku seperti ini. Elusan lembut seperti ayahku yang meninggal dua tahun lalu karna perang. Elusannya terasa hangat seperti saat ibuku mengecup kepalaku silih berganti dengan kecupannya ke adikku. Aku.. memeluk orang itu, meredam tangisanku di perutnya. Membuat kemejanya yang berwarna putih menjadi kotor karna lumpur yang menempel padaku serta air mata dan ingusku._

Itulah awal mulaku bertemu dengan Inaho, yang sekarang mejadi ayah angkatku. Tidak terasa kami sudah hidup bersama sebagai ayah dan anak. Dia memenuhi segala macam kebutuhanku, makanan, tempat tinggal, bahkan pendidikan juga dia penuhi. Siapapun yang kelak akan menjadi anak kandungnya pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tapi sifat protektifnya kadang sangat menggangguku. Oh ayolah, aku bukanlah anak kecil seperti 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang aku sudah duduk di bangku SMA, tapi dia tetap memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Dia mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari. Setiap jam menelponku saat aku sedang tidak ada di rumah dan bukan di jam sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku belajar kelompok dengan orang lain jika tempatnya bukan di rumah kami. Bukannya ini sudah lebih dari over?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Sudah mulai menyukaiku?"

"HAH? A..aku tidak melihatmu, Aku sedang berfikir. Ada soal yang jawabannya tidak kuketahui!"

"Jadi dengan melihatku Kau berharap bisa menemukan jawabannya? Aku senang bisa menjadi inspirasimu"

Aku memutar mataku malas. Yah inilah ayahku, tapi dibandingkan sosok ayah dia lebih seperti sosok kakak untukku. Mungkin karna usia kami yang tidak terlalu jauh untuk ukuran ayah dan anak yang hanya sekitar 8 tahun. Setiap malam seperti saat ini dia selalu menemaniku untuk belajar. Kebetulan malam ini aku belajar di ruang nonton, dan seperti biasa dia duduk di dekatku bermain dengan ponselnya yang berwarna orange. Satu hal tentang ayahku ini, dia benar-benar maniak benda berwarna orange. Hampir semua benda di rumah berwana orange –kecuali di kamarku tentunya, dia memberikan keleluasaan kepadaku untuk mengatur kamar sendiri _–,_ dan untung saja pakaiannya tidak semuanya berwarna orange. Oh iya, aku juga tidak terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah', sejak pertama mengadopsiku dia memintaku memanggilnya dengan nama. Intinya, hubungan ayah dan anak di antara kami hanya sekedar di atas kertas.

"Ano…." Aku meliriknya yang terlihat masih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku meminta izin kepadanya untuk study tour sekolah. Kau tau bagaimana perasaan deg-deganku hanya untuk meminta izin. Membayangkan dia akan menolak keras saja sudah membuatku merinding. Ingat bagaimana dia? Bahkan untuk belanja di _kombini_ saja dia pasti akan mengantarku, apalagi untu study tour seperti ini.

"Kau mau ikut study tour kan?"

"HAAAH? Ba..bagaimana kau tau?

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Tenang saja kali ini kau kuizinkan. Pihak sekolah juga sudah setuju."

"Apa maksudmu setuju?

Dia kembali autis dengan ponsel miliknya. Yah sudahlah, asal dia mengizinkanku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ini adalah study tour pertamaku. Sewaktu SMP aku tidak sempat merasakan study tour berkat ke _overprotectivan_ nya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kamis pagi, kami siswa _Deucalion High School_ berkumpul di sekolah. Masing-masing dari kami menyeret koper masing-masing untuk dinaikkan di bus yang nanti akan membawa kami ke tempat tujuan. Aku sendiri sedang mencari Harlight, akan sangat membosankan jika harus duduk dengan orang yang tidak dikenal dalam perjalanan yang jauh. Aku berlari ke arah Harklight yang terlihat sedang asik berbicara dengan beberapa orang, Edderitou, dan Mezurek di sana. Aku juga melihat beberapa kelompok lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari bus sama seperti kami.

Pandangan kami semua beralih, saat sebuah mobil sport berwarna orange memasuki halaman sekolah. Satu-satunya orang yang kutau di kota ini percaya diri dengan benda mencolok berwarna orange adalah Inaho Kaizuka yang tidak lain adalah Ayahku. 'Mau apa dia ke sini?' Aku berlari ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ikut study tourmu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan pihak sekolah sudah setuju? Kau ke sana bersamaku, kau tidak naik bus tapi naik mobilku"

"Tapi…"

"…."

"Baiklah"

Semua yang ada di sana memandangku aneh, beberapa terlihat sedang berbicara sambil melirik ke arahku. Tentu saja, mana ada anak SMA di seusiaku yang bahkan study tournya, orang tuanya ikut? Hanya aku saja di dunia ini!. Atau mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan Inaho yang sekarang sudah duduk bersandar di depan kap mobil miliknya? Beberapa remaja wanita terlihat berbisik dengan wajah memerah.' Oh ayolah, Kalian bukan tipe wanita Inaho, bahkan aku saja tidak tau bagaimana tipe wanita Inaho sih'.

"Kau tidak akan ikut dengan bus?" Harklight membantuku mengeluarkan koper milikku dan membawanya ke mobil Inaho. Aku menggeleng, pupus sudah harapanku merasakan bagaimana menaiki bus bersama teman-temanku.

"hm… Ayahku meminta Inaho ikut." Jawabku berbohong kepada Harklight. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau Inaho adalah Ayahku. Yang mereka tau Inaho adalah sepupuku, dan saat ini Ayahku yang sedang bekerja di luar negri menitipkanku padanya sebagai satu-satunya keluargaku di Jepang. Berkat ketidak tahuan mereka juga, setiap kali kami punya tugas kelompok wanita yang ada di kelasku berebut untuk sekolompok denganku. Karna mereka tau, mereka bisa melihat Inaho saat datang ke rumahku.

"Yah, Ayah yang jauh dari anaknya pasti khawatir" Harklight mengacak rambutku, mencoba menghiburku. Sementara itu di tempatnya Inaho terlihat sedang menatap ke arah kami. 'Sial! Dia pasti akan bertanya macam-macam lagi!'

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Perjalanan lumayan panjang menuju Kyoto, kami baru sampai setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lebih dari 8 jam. Otot-otoku terasa kaku duduk selama itu, Inaho pasti lelah apalagi selama perjalanan tadi dia menyetir, tidak sempat tidur sepertiku yang beberapa kali jatuh tertidur karna bosan. Dia memang tidak meminta, tapi ku rasa ada baiknya jika membantunya melunakan otot-ototnya. Aku memijit pundaknya.

"Kau sekarang berani menyerangku?" Tanyanya sambil 'membantingku' di atas kasur lipat yang baru saja ku gelar. Dan jangan tayakan siapa teman sekamarku, tentu saja Inaho! bahkan pihak sekolah memberikan izin itu kepadanya? Siapa Inaho sebenarnya?

"HAAAH? Aku hanya membantumu mengendorkan otot kaku! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pergi ke onshen!" kataku saat dia mulai menjilati leherku. Oh ayolah, kita ada di tempat yang hanya terpisah dengan dinding tipis. Bagiamana jika ada salah satu temanku yang melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Inaho ini?

"Kau ke onshennya sebentar saja, di atas jam 11 malam"

"Kau bodoh? Pemandiannya buka hanya sampai jam 11, bagaimana bisa aku masuk di atas jam 11?"

"Aku sudah dapat izinnya"

"Hai hai hai.. baiklah. Tapi bisakah lepaskan aku? Aku mau beli cemilan dulu"

"Aku sudah membelinya tadi"

"kalau begitu lepaskan aku, kau itu berat!"

Inaho bergerak, sekarang membuat posisiku tengkurap berada di atasnya. "Kalau begini sudah tidak berat lagi kan?"

"Maumu apa sih?"

"Kau menyukaiku"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu… sebagai ayahku!" wajahku terasa panasa saat mengatakan aku menyukainya. Oh ayolah Inaho itu ayahmu! Slaine sadarlah!

"Bukan sebagai ayah, tapi sebagai seorang pria"

"HAAAAAH?"

"Kau tau? Ada seseorang yang kusukai sejak lima tahun lalu. Orang dengan pakaian lusuh yang menabrakku di area pertokoan saat hujan tengah lebat-lebatnya. Aku menolongnya berdiri saat dia terjatuh. Aku melihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau kebiruan, mata yang sangat indah namun tertutup kabut. Sejak saat itu kuputuskan bahwa dialah takdirku" Inaho memegang kedua pipiku. Matanya berwarna merah menatap jauh ke dalam mataku. Aku tau dia tidak berbohong, dia bahkan tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku?"

"Te..ten..tu saja karna kau ayahku!"

"Jadi kalau aku bukan ayahmu kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sedang sakit atau mabuk kan?" Aku meletakkan tanganku di dahinya. Benar saja, dia demam. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah menyetir? Aku bangun dari posisiku, berlari ke resepsionis untuk meminta kotak p3k mereka. Setelah mendapatkan yang kubutuhkan aku kembali ke kamarku. Memberikan obat penurun panas kepada Inaho dan mengompresnya dengan air dingin.

Aku memegang tangannya, pertama kalinya kulihat dia sakit seperti ini. 3 tahun hidup bersamanya aku bahkan sempat berfikir 'penyakit enggan bertemu dengannya' tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa 'dia juga manusia'. Wajahnya memerah karna demam, bibirnya terlihat berubah sedikit membiru.

"S..Slaine.. ja..jangan per..gi.." Dia mengigau, bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya, bahkan pakainnya sudah basah karna keringat jika tidak kuganti dia pasti akan masuk angin. Aku membuka pakaiannya perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun. Dia butuh istirahat, untunglah obat yang tadi diminumnya bisa membuatnya tertidur."Kau memang mau menyerangku kan?" Matanya terbuka saat aku sudah hampir berhasil membuka bajunya

"Oh ayolah, bajumu harus diganti, jika tidak kau bisa masuk angin"

"…"

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tau begini, dari dulu saja aku sakit."

"HAAAAAHH?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau juga menyukaiku kan?"

"HAAhmmmmmpppph" Aku hanya bisa terbelalak tidak percaya melihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia menciumku? Maksudku mulut kami saling menempel? "kau gila?"

"Aku waras. Dan dari yang baru saja terjadi aku tau kau juga menyukaiku"

"Aku tidak.."

" 'Tidak bisa membohongi perasaan' bahwa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Dia menarikku. Sekali lagi malam ini aku tertelungkup tepat di atasnya. Wajahku yang sejak tadi memag sudah memerah kembali memanas saat sadar wajahku menempel di dada bidangnya. Dengan jelas bisa kudengar suara degup jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat setiap detiknya. "Bisa kita begini sedikit lebih lama"

Aku diam, degup jantungnya seperti musik terindah yang pernah ku dengar. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang kurasakan ini adalah seperti apa yang dia rasakan atau rasa sayang kepada ayah sendiri? "Daddy, I love you" ucapku dengan suara kecil bahkan nayris tak terdengar.

"Love you too Slaine" pelukannya kepadaku semakin erat. Inaho kembali tertidur.

"Selamat malam Daddy, semoga mimpi indah. Cepat sembuh" Aku masih tertelengkup tepat di atasnya, aku melirik wajahnya yang sudah tidak lagi semerah tadi. Demamnya sudah sedikit turun, entah apa yang merasukiku aku… mengecup bibir Inaho pelan, tidur tepat di atasnya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Sebenarnya udah lama kepikiran buat fic ini. ehh gak lama-lama juga sih sejak liat twitnya Aya 'Inaho daddy material banget' udah kepikiran buatnya. Tapi selalu malas ngetik (woi) untung saja hari ini hari ayah, jadilah maksain diri ngetik *ehhh hahahaha.. Selamat Hari Ayah semua. semoga bisa menikmati fic ini hahahaha see yaaaaaa


End file.
